Zenfur
Introduction/Personality Zenfur is characterized from his closest friends as someone who is "chill" with a laid back personality while also being edgy. Jace and James both describe him as someone who's relaible yet also ambitious. Now lets switch gears to 1st person. Hopefully all of you reading find this somewhat enjoyable and interesting to read. This is my first shot at this type of thing and i'm happy to be doing it. How it all began.. During a time when I was younger I was absolutely obssessed with downloading and trying out games on the app store. I happened to dowload graal during early 2012 and little did I know I would be playing this same game for 7 years. Joining Classic, I was immediately drawn to pking and towering. After towering and doing all the quests graal had to offer, I saw a strange cloaked man wearing a mask standing by the Graal City bridge. Yuncei Clan After some short conversation, I learned this man went by the name Fury. Fury was the second incharge of the Yuncei Clan. The head of the clan itself was an individul by the name of Vanquisher. Vanquisher was a strict leader and made sure everyone was to follow his rules. With some debate with Fury I was allowed to join and recived my rank. I know theres been some debate on whether clans are actually militaries or not but this clan functioned very similarily to one. After a month of being in the clan, I woke up one day to see that the clan had been abolished and was no more. Having nothing left to do in graal I went inactive and eventally quit. The game rested on my phone, waiting to be played for another time. More Towering Now I returned back to graal like I always do, but this time it was January 2013. I met a guy named Cerebral, and he was an all around chill dude. At the time we were the same age and we had a lot in common.Unfortunately, Cerebral wrote a very disturbing message in his status. He wrote "If im not online today, im in hell". He wasn't online that day, and never got online after that. Fast forward to Spring I joined a guild called Shades of BLUE. During this time I was known as Burn. It was an all around great guid with just overall great people. Notable people in the guild to me, consist of Lew, J@CK, Hare, Est, Paradox, Riko (Konn) and last but surely not least Matt aka Jace. SoB formerly a spar guild chose the critical decision to become a Towering guild. I was very hapy for this decision and I had no reason to leave, I loved it there. Fast track forward until August 2014, my whole "graal life" would change as I knew it. Jace and I, leads of the guild got into a huge argument, concerning if Jace should of left the tower to defend another. At the end of all of it I realized I was at fault. I pmed Jace owning up to my mistake and he replied with "Its all good bro". Earlier between 2013 and 2014 Konn did something that changed my whole mindset on graal. He showed me the GMC in all of its worth, and I thank him for that. So during this conversation with Jace, thinking of the community, I came up with the idea to say our farewells to SoB, and to join the GMC. The State Now in September 2014, I remember showing Jace a State rally. I can speak for Jace on this one and say we were both in awe of the numbers of this powerful force. I enlisted as a Sergeant and never really progressed through the ranks. But I was still grateful for the position I was put in. Jace on the other hand was given the rank Private and ascended to Lieutenant. This at first made me a bit envious of Jace but at the same time, I learned to be proud of my friend and it really showed me if I wanted to succeed in this community i'd have to work as hard as Jace or even harder. One particular night was very special while being in The State. Jace and I with 20 others met at TS holding State flags saying "Welcome to State Street". Post State After the days of The State, I was really drawn apart by a question that lingered inside my head. "Should I stick with Konn or Jace". I believe I chose rightfully. I chose Jace (An overall closer friend that I knew would always have my back no matter what). With this Jace had an influence on me and I decided to join Kyronia with him. With Jace, I received the rank Lieutenant, and was proud yet again of my position, but not arrogant or unthankful I add. Slavia Now lets switch gears once more. I may sound a bit negative from here on about Slavia but for good reason. There are a couple things many people get wrong specifically about this military. Firstly, Muzak left Sarovia and was guidless for a bit, until I a former "muzak loyalist" from Altrium approached him saying he should make another military. I generally believed he was a good leader, and shaked my head at all criticism towards Muzak. Which was idiotic of me and is a regret i have still to this day. Along with Jace, him and I did alot of the building blocks for Slavia. We both influenced Muzak to make a military, I created the name Slavia, and we both influenced many of the ideas and characteristics that came with Slavia. (Except the blatantly copied traits of militaries not made by Muzak). In the early generations of Slavia, I had the rank of Field Marshal or Prince. During this time I went by the name Virgil Kusan if some of you may recall. Without naming names certain officers were added unto the Slavian core, which consequently led to the militaries downfall due to the replacing of original core like I, Jace and later James. But unfortunately we were blamed for the downfall of Slavia due to being in high positions formerly. Critiques aside, Slavia was a powerful military that grew very fast, and I am grateful for the ranks I recieved during each phase. Ishval Ishval is without a doubt the most important military i've been in to this date. I'd even go as far to say its also where I had my most important role in this community. It all started out like this. With the returning of Kusan, Periphery as a whole was inspired to create something. Kusan was the sole driving factor of why James even planned Ishval. Kusan no doubt in my eyes is one of the most influential and respectable people in this community. So James and I were planning Ishval for a good 3 weeks. But to my fault I had a sudden disagreement with someone in on the project. Losing faith in Ishval and the project as a whole I pulled out thinking there wasn't a future. But oh how I was wrong. We reached a compromise, and unfortunately the person I had a disagreement with split from the project and went their own way. Now that I was back on the project it was the preparation phase for Ishval. For the first week we were preparing our senior officer core and parliament core. Senior Officers included: Phase Lotus, Truth Verrin, Clayton, Bradley, and Brandon. Parliament consisted of, Myself, Jace, Marcus, Caladan, and Isaac. Overall, Ishval was a great success. It rose fairly quickly and had strong leads.Unfortunately, internal drama and rumors absolutely crushed Ishval. If any military, has a bright future to relaunch once more it would be Ishval. Other Militaries I've joined many other militaries in my gmc career. The ones i've included above have set an importance to me and have shown how i've grown as a person. Other somewhat notable mentions include, Altrium, Ishval, Houses of Beralia, and, NSE. Quotes "Name a better hip hop-gmc duo than me and Jace" "Bro do you remember any sexy quotes from me?" "Konn is literally a retard hacker" Names I've gone by I've gone by way too many names in my past and overall its not only confusing to all of you but it also gets confusing to me. So nowadays I stick with Zen and Zenfur. Zen, Zenfur, Lewis, Nekros, Virgil, Burn, Swiven, Families Here are family names i've received over the years with a little description. Kusan: Used Jace's influence on Muzak to make me a Kusan during Slavia. Later this year Kusan has verified my use of the name along with everyone in the guild Periphery. Mako(Formerly): Given by "Carolus Mako" before Sherlock went inactive. A Period before the Brazzilian Sarovians. Kozan: Given by Kozan in Slavia. The family was disorganized at first with lack of understanding of who was what Kozan (insert roman numeral). Currently I am Kozan II. Yuncei: Name given to every individual who joined the clan. Crodax: Given by Twister due to my loyalty in Nealon.